


Nor'easter Woes

by Maple



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Humor, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maple/pseuds/Maple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos and MacLeod get stuck at the airport during a severe winter storm. Their chances of getting home any time soon are growing smaller and smaller....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nor'easter Woes

**Author's Note:**

> December 2010 and January of 2011 have provided two huge storms that have caused no end of trouble where travel is concerned. This is just imagining what might have happened in the HL-verse.

The attendant clicked and clacked on her computer, shaking her head in frustration and biting her lip, until finally she paused and looked up at them. "I can do it. Two seats on the next flight."

Methos said a small, internal thanks to the power of MacLeod's bank account, and high level credit cards. Perhaps he could sleep in a real bed sometime in the next twelve hours. After seventeen hours already waiting–even if waiting in the plush VIP lounge–in the airport, he was ready to get on their way.

But then he noticed the look in MacLeod's eyes as he saw the young father and his little girl, and he groaned as MacLeod turned back to the attendant and starting making motions about giving over their seats to the pair. Snow covered the entire coast, but MacLeod's heart was as warm as ever.

"We'll get another flight," MacLeod promised him as they moved away from the counter.

*****

The VIP lounge, at least, was still available and very comfortable. Methos caught a few minutes of sleep on the couch, grateful for a long-honed ability to sleep almost anywhere, and woke to find MacLeod looming over him. His face had the look of a man who had just turned their VIP passes over to someone else. Methos frowned as he noticed an elderly man and his just-as-elderly wife.

"I couldn't let them sit out on those hard chairs, it wasn't right," MacLeod explained.

Methos sighed, gave the older couple a smile and a nod, and followed MacLeod out to mingle with the masses.

*****

The hard-backed, inflexible chair with the sharp-edged arms that bit into his back tested his ability to sleep anywhere to the limit. But Methos did manage to drift off into a light doze, even if he couldn't quite manage a true sleep.

A nudge to his arm brought him fully awake again.

"Move," MacLeod told him, and Methos caught sight of a tired-looking woman with a cane. "Hip replacement," he whispered as Methos moved. MacLeod had already given up his own hard backed seat over an hour ago to a frazzled looking young mother with infant twins.

Methos moved.

*****

"Here you go, Mr. MacLeod," said the attendant at the car rental service. "You're lucky, this is the last car we had. Reserved for VIPs." He smiled.

Even as his fingers closed around the keys, MacLeod's head swiveled at the sound of the group next to him.

"Please, we've got to get there. It's our grandfather's funeral," pleaded a young man. "Don't you have anything?"

Methos didn't even stick around to watch the process of Macleod passing over their rental to this new group.

*****

"Where are you going?" Macleod asked. "We'll catch a flight soon."

Methos buttoned up his coat, put on his hat and gloves, and gave MacLeod a sour look. "You gave away our flight. You gave away our couch. You gave away our chairs. You gave away our rental car."

"But–"

"I'm walking out of here, Macleod, while I still can. Before you start giving away our coats and clothes." With that Methos ducked his head down on his chest, and walked out to brave the snowstorm.


End file.
